monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Latinus
Latinus (Japanese: ) is a member of Darkspin. His Monsunos are Spiderwolf and Duster. Information Lat, short for Latinus, is also a member of the Darkspin crew. Latinus is most likely a reference to Greek mythology, as Latinus was a mythological figure in Hesiod's Theogony ''that was the brother to Telegonus and Agrius, who are also the names of the other lackey's of Darkspin. Personality He is a skinny, slick, tech-savvy slime-ball with very dark tendencies. He is shown to be extremely skilled with technology. Show Monsuno: World Master Latinus debuted in ''Wicked, where he along with the other Darkspin members were assigned by Dr. Emmanuel Klipse to test Chase Suno in battle. While Medea was battling Chase, Latinus, Argius, and Telegonus were called in to assist their leader in battle until Chase retreated. In order to lure Chase out of hiding, Medea had Latinus use his technical skills to speak to Chase through a hologram of Jeredy Suno, which worked. Latinus and his comrades were called in again to assist Medea against Chase, though this time Bren and Jinja burst through the wall of the warehouse. Latinus and Spiderwolf fought against the two, but was defeated and then he retreated with the rest of Darkspin. In Appleseeds, he disguised himself and fired blasts at Team Core-Tech and Dax until Chase used Lock to confront him. Latinus planted a tracker on Beyal's shoulder and then escaped by using various holograms of himself. Latinus then reported his results to Medea at a house in the Lowlands and planned their next attack on Team Core-Tech. Later, Latinus dropped down alongside his comrades to where Team Core-Tech was and proceeded to battle them, but in the end his Spiderwolf was defeated by Quickforce and Charger. In Deceit, he was shown at the end alongside the other Darkspin members inside a warehouse, working on several robotic drones. In Trust, he remotely controlled the drones and used them to chase after and attack Team Core-Tech by tracing the tracker he planted on Beyal. Later, Latinus fought alongside his Darkspin teammates against Team Core-Tech, but his Spiderwolf was defeated by Jon Ace's Goldhorn. In Ice, he and the rest of Darkspin were hired to retrieve the ample amounts of Monsuno Essence from the Valley of the Five Tribes. Latinus and Darkspin ambushed Team Core-Tech on their way to Northpoint and proceeded to battle them until Lock destroyed the dock that Darkspin was standing on. Throughout the episode, Latinus and Darkspin were foiled in their attempts to follow the team to the Cave of Convergence, but eventually they caught up and kidnapped Beyal. Once inside the cave, a battle erupted between Core-Tech and Darkspin, but once Beyal woke up, Latinus and Darkspin were blown out of the cave by Glowblade, falling all the way back to the base of the mountain. In Remembrance, he and the other Darkspin members tracked down Jeredy Suno and attempted to capture him, but Team Core-Tech arrived in a Hopper and a battle erupted between both groups. Latinus and the rest of Darkspin were eventually defeated when Chase had Lock destroy the bridge that the battle was fought on, sending the Darkspin Monsunos into the river below and causing Latinus to retreat. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 12.48.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 5.44.39 PM.png Monsuno ep04pic42.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos Darkspin.png Category:Characters Category:Eklipse Category:Darkspin Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Darkspin members